


Day 3: An Exercise In Patience

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Orgasm Denial, delayed gratification, set post game so yeah spoilers, seteth the most patient and long suffering person in all of fodlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 3) Seteth and Byleth have all the time in the world, so they'd better make use of it.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Day 3: An Exercise In Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Up to day 3 and it's orgasm denial today. I always felt like Seteth and Byleth must've had to spend years pretending they weren't in love post-game as they didn't get married for years and well after they'd gotten the country in order. So they must have had to exercise a LOT of patience. Also I just adore Seteth, it always makes me sad when people hate him.

The first time it happened had been a complete accident.

Considering Seteth's insistence that their work came first and that they weren't to announce their engagement or actually marry until the new united kingdom was fully established and able to function without their tireless efforts, it wasn't as though they were strangers to their own desires going unfulfilled. However, they were both (debatably) human and did love each other dearly, and any moment in which they could steal a kiss or perhaps something more, they would take it.

The something more was rare, but for good reason. After all, the first time was a time where Seteth had allowed his hands to wander in private, determined to ease Byleth's tension when he noticed she was getting more stressed than usual. His fingers had dipped in to her, thumb rubbing at her clit as he pumped in to her with two fingers...and a knock had come at the door, forcing him to rapidly withdraw his hand when she could feel herself getting close.

It wasn't until later when they had scheduled a private meeting between queen and prime minister that he'd taken it upon himself to apologise for leaving her hanging, kneeling between her legs and licking and sucking at her completely soaked crotch. Her resulting orgasm had been quite possibly the strongest she'd ever had, surprising both of them. It helped, they supposed, that they were both incredibly stoic people, not inclined to show emotion easily, but the long wait for gratification had been worth it, they agreed.

So they made something of a game of it. As long as it didn't interfere with their work, when they had spare moments and suitable privacy they would stimulate each other, whether it be Byleth leaning over to discuss laws casually while stroking Seteth's cock, or perhaps the dutiful prime minister taking a moment to tease his queen (he had a particular fondness for brushing the feather of his pen over her nipples, and took great personal pleasure at seeing how erect they remained even through her clothing when they would return to work, as only he was ever close enough to really notice). But they'd always stop just short, be it Byleth feeling the twitching of Seteth's erection and abruptly drawing her hand away, or Seteth's fingers finding increased wetness and quickly withdrawing. It took longer and longer as they went on, too, their bodies learning to enjoy the pain and denial as much as they could - although they would always be practically begging for release. Never outwardly though, but they could see it in each other's eyes.

It was a game they'd play over a day, perhaps more if they were feeling especially devious. After all, they didn't sleep in the same room, so it wasn't a matter of falling in to bed together and fucking at the end of the evening. No, it was a dangerous and exciting game, constantly bringing each other to the brink of climax and then stopping, leaving each other frustrated and wanting but satisfied, knowing the payoff when they finally were able to be together would be well and truly worth it. Nobody questioned the queen and prime minister having private conferences once a week, where usually they'd made sure to cover all the important information beforehand so after doing their duty they would have enough free time to satisfy each other.

And as they were handling the country well and certainly liked by all the people, nobody had to know that the queen's crotch was constantly aching and soaked, brought to the brink of orgasm by the prime minister's fingers or tongue frequently but never quite getting there. Seteth, with pride, noticed how focused they both seemed on their work. Even as his own cock strained against his pants, balls aching and desperate for release. It certainly kept them both on their toes. 

When they were finally able to fall in to each other's arms and finally Seteth would slide his cock in to Byleth's aching, wanting pussy, they'd both sigh in bliss and relief, their most sensitive parts stimulated by every movement, every single part of each other they could feel, the constant denial making their bodies hold on longer to enjoy every second of their lovemaking. And finally, finally, they'd climax in tandem, Seteth filling her with all his pent up release, kissing her furiously to silence his cries of pleasure as Byleth would continually shudder in absolute bliss, having finally been permitted a moment of sheer personal pleasure.

Those moments made all the waiting, the denial, the secrecy all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, I wasn't sure whether I should do this as separate works in a series or as a whole thing with different chapters, but since there's 31 pairings I figured all of them separated was the wiser thing to do so people can just go to individual pairings they like. Let me know if that was a stupid decision.


End file.
